


Scars

by TheForrestofFanfic



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Oliver is scared, Scars, Supergirl is angry, cuteness, mosters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:44:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9570017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheForrestofFanfic/pseuds/TheForrestofFanfic
Summary: Kara visits Star City to spend time with Oliver but when she notices he's avoiding her she corners him to find out why.





	

Kara knocked on Oliver’s door and waited for an answer, when it opened and Oliver appeared she instantly began to grill him. “You’ve been avoiding me all week Ollie. What’s going on?”

“Nothing Kara, I’ve just been busy. You know how it is I’m the Mayor and the Green Arrow. It’s difficult to have a life outside of that.” He moved to let her in and she stormed past him.

“Do you want a life outside of that? With me?” She exclaimed suddenly very worried about where he stood on their relationship.

“Of course I do Kara. You are the strongest and most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” He attempted to move toward her.

“Then you would make time for me if I mattered to you.” Kara spoke quietly as she folded her arms backing away.

“I know Kara. I’m just…” His arms dropped and hung loose by his sides.

“Just what Oliver?” Kara stepped forward.

“Nothing it’s stupid. I’ll see you tonight.” Oliver turned and made for the door.

“If you want a life that does involve me tonight.” Tears made jagged cuts down her cheeks.

“…Kara don’t be like that.”

“Well Oliver I’m sorry that I actually want this relationship to work. It’s hard enough considering I live a literal universe away.” Her arms flailed in the air as her tears became more filled with rage.

“Well maybe it’s better you do.” Oliver didn’t move but looked her directly in the eye keeping his voice completely neutral as his entire body was clenched.

“You know Ollie; that hurt.” Kara wiped the tears from her face and retreated to the balcony with Oliver a few steps behind. “If I didn’t know you any better I’d have slapped you into the wall and flew straight back to Earth-38. Luckily for you I do so stop trying to push me away. It won’t work.” She looked out at the Star City skyline, dark and gritty, an antithesis to her own city.

“You don’t want to be with me.” She chuckled darkly.

“You don’t get to tell me what I want or don’t want.”

“I’m, I’m dangerous.” Kara shook her head at him but never turned.

“There’s nothing you could possibly do to hurt me physically and I can handle your attempts at pushing me away by emotionally crushing me, how exactly are you dangerous?” Finally, Kara allowed herself to turn but she stood firm against the railing.

“I destroy everything I love; my father, my mother, my sister, my friends… everyone.” He wouldn’t meet her eye as he recoiled back into the flat and to the kitchen counter. She watched him intently as he poured himself a glass of whisky, downing it in one before pouring another.

“Ollie, you know that’s not true. I know Thea would disagree, she’d definitely slap you into a wall for thinking it.” She attempted to lighten the tone but he could only smile for a second before tossing the whisky down his throat.

“I’ve done horrible things Kara, things you don’t know about, things that no one knows about, the reasons I have so many scars because of what I did.” He held his left side before letting it fall tracing a scar she knew he had on his stomach.

“Nothing would change how I feel about you.” Kara came over from the balcony door, and took the third glass of whisky out of his hand.

“We’ve only been together a couple of months; do you really feel that strongly about me?” His hand was tentatively suspended in the air centimetres from her face.

“Of course Ollie, I’ve felt this strongly about you since the first day.” She moved into his palm and saw his sceptical look. “Okay maybe not the first day.” She joked, at last making him chuckle.

“Do you know why I have scars Kara?” His face turned sombre again as he turned from her. “It’s because I have done terrible things in the name of good, in the name of my father, in the name of justice and I was wrong. I was merciless, without love or sympathy, and I was punished because of who I am. The monster I’ve become.” Kara noticed how he looked at the window.

“No Oliver, you have scars because you were brave, because you stood up for what is right and what you believed in.” She was next to him now, clutching his arm. “Some scars we get because we make mistakes and we don’t get everything right straight away but if you think that you have scars because someone is punishing you for being a monster you are sorely mistaken.”

“How can you be so sure? No one knows everything; I have hurt people, tortured them to an inch of their life without remorse and killed them within a second of getting what I needed. And you know what?” He looked down at her and the shadows covered his face as the sun began to set. “I could do it even now; it wouldn’t even be difficult to go right back to where I started.” His eyes were closed while his jaw hardened as he rocked from one foot to the other once.

“But you don’t Oliver. Don’t you see?” Kara turned him toward her and rest her hands on his face. “This is what makes you a hero, what makes you better than any of us. You are the strongest of us all Oliver. We have to fight aliens, meta-humans and God knows what else but we never have to fight ourselves, not in the way you do, not with the strength required to fight off your demons and be the good man you have become.”

“You think I’m a good man?” His eyes were glazed over as he watched her with baited breath.

“Oliver Queen, you are the best man that I have ever met.” She beamed at him which he managed to half replicate with his own small grin. It was a victory for her and for him.

“I love you Kara Zor-El.” Her face dropped and instantly lit up as she smashed their lips together, both smiling fully into the breath taking kiss.

“I love you Oliver Queen, scars and all.”

 

 

 


End file.
